


Момбаса

by Isaro



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mutual love and respect, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>800 слов о солнце, жизни и суахили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Момбаса

Здесь столько солнца, что даже ночь кажется наполненной им. Здесь столько моря, что засыпая в отеле, чувствуешь его запах. Здесь пальмы, такие зеленые, что режет глаза, узкие улицы и бесконечные рынки, облупляющиеся стены, высотки, мечети и индуистские храмы, отели, резные балконы, песок, песок, песок, песок под ногами, песочные стены, песочные брюки Имса... 

Артур прячется в отеле и опасается заболеть малярией. Имс вытаскивает его наружу и учит его суахили.

"Ты не можешь жить в Восточной Африке, если не знаешь суахили" - смеется Имс.

"Но я не хочу жить в Восточной Африке!" - измученно думает Артур.

Они "в отпуске". Они в Момбасе.

Здесь американцы, испанцы, японцы, русские, китайцы, корейцы, весь белый свет. Здесь камба, лухья, луо, календжин, кисии, меру, кикуйю, - Имс показывает ему их и называет каждого. Артур смотрит на них из-за стекол солнечных очков, и смотрит на бесчисленные маски, барабаны из кожи и фигурки слонов, и смотрит на Имса, которому нестерпимый блеск солнца, оказывается, абсолютно нипочем.

Имс говорит, на суахили город называется Остров войны, потому что его хотели захватить все, кому было не лень. Он рассказывает про китайцев и португальцев, арабов и Васко-де-Гама. "Этой красавице почти тысяча лет", - говорит он, обводя, обнимая руками панораму с крыши одного из зданий. Имс улыбается, широко и счастливо.

Здесь люди, бедные, веселые, неторопливые, настойчивые, улыбчивые, деловитые, женщины с нестерпимо яркими улыбками и босыми ступнями, дети, играющие в грязи, бедные, такие бедные, но такие счастливые-счастливые-счастливые... Имс здоровается на улицах и говорит на этом невозможном языке, квинтэссенции этого места.

У Артура кружится голова от вездесущего запаха специй, от звуков барабанов, струнных, духовых, американского попа, от смеха Имса.

Имс намазывает кремом его обгоревшие руки и говорит "Ничего, ты привыкнешь, обещаю". Артуру верится с трудом: он житель каменных джунглей и огромных пустых квартир, он не знает, как вести себя в таких местах. Он может взбрыкнуть, может отказаться, но Имс так счастлив после Вены, Кёльна, Брюгге, Праги, Милана...

Имс рассказывает, что и город, и язык суахили возникли в результате чуда человеческой коммуникации. Он говорит, что это язык, родившийся во взаимодействии бесконечно разных культур. Суахили из его уст звучит как рокот прибоя, как урчание далекого грома, как мурлыканье кошки. Артур слушает и думает о посторонних вещах. 

А потом у него случается солнечный удар.

Имс становится тише. Он не говорит о гласных, глаголах и префиксах. Он курит на балконе, меняет лед, улыбается и обмахивает его веером из ярких перьев, когда ломается кондиционер. Артур чувствует пустоту: без солнца, смеха и даже вездесущего песка...  
Вечером он просыпается, и Имса нет в номере. Он берет себя в руки и спускается вниз, покупает в ближайшей лавке учебник по суахили и открывает его на первой попавшейся странице. До возвращения Имса он читает учебник. 

Имс подцепляет книгу двумя пальцами и приподнимает бровь. Артур в ответ поднимает обе. Учебник остается.

Теперь Артур носит белую панаму. Теперь они говорят на суахили. Обычно это детская глупость типа "рыба плывет в воде" или "у крокодила есть хвост", но Имс рассказывает ему и истории на двух языках. О том, как ходить под парусом, о том, что за теми холмами кончается цивилизация и начинается саванна, о масаи, о том, как местные "чистят" европейцев, этих глупых «мзунгу», о hakuna matata - философии счастья.

И однажды Артур осознает. Он сидит на берегу, под пестрым тентом, среди белого песка и изучает систему согласовательных классов, слушает ветер и шум волн, и звуки города. Когда мир окрашивается красным и оранжевым, он встряхивается и ищет глазами Имса. Тот стоит достаточно далеко, в полосе прибоя, босой, и волны Индийского океана преданно лижут ему ноги. Солнце Кении просвечивает сквозь его завернутые штаны и распахнутую рубашку, а волосы выгорели почти добела. Он не курит и вообще не двигается, просто стоит там и смотрит на море, на яхты и лодки, и оранжевые всполохи в воде.

И Артур понимает: Имс - это Момбаса. Имс - это Африка. Это песок, это вездесущее и всезнающее солнце, это язык, объединяющий множество народов, это остров в море, соединенный с материком дамбами и мостами, это сердце, бьющееся в ритме барабанов. Это счастье человека, у которого ничего нет. Это жизнь ради самой жизни.

Он поднимается с полотенца и снимает сандалии. Когда он идет к морю, песок мягко ласкает его пальцы, а море взбирается по штанинам, пропитывая солью дорогую ткань. Но он не останавливается, пока не приближается к Имсу. Тот косит серым глазом и улыбается. Артур молчит. Он не знает, как рассказать о том, что он понял, на суахили, а английский для этого уже слишком груб. Вместо этого он пододвигается ближе, почти касаясь Имса плечом, и смотрит в ту же сторону.

Вместе они провожают обжигающее солнце Африки в путешествие вокруг мира.  
Через несколько дней они улетают вслед за ним.  
Момбаса скрывается за облаками.  
Но суахили остается.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 21.11.2010


End file.
